


Vampire Maedhros

by Silentx13



Series: Silmarillion One Shots [18]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Marion (Mentioned), Vampire Maedhros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: Slight background for this AU, Maedhros got turned into a Vampire type creature by Mairon. Since Tolkien does not explain what his vampires can or can not do I am going to base it off different legends of vampires.





	Vampire Maedhros

**Author's Note:**

> Slight background for this AU, Maedhros got turned into a Vampire type creature by Mairon. Since Tolkien does not explain what his vampires can or can not do I am going to base it off different legends of vampires.

Maedhros sat in the bathroom with one knee against his chest to lean on with the other leg stretched out. His hand was pressed against his stomach, he felt sick and was doing his best to keep his drink down. He took a shaky breath as he curled up more, he despised this, he hated the monster he became. He would rather die than do what he had to do to survive. He coughed a bit more and hung his head low. He was just a monster, he hated Mairon for turning him into this creature. He looked up as he heard a knock at the door and he slowly looked up. The door opened slowly and Maglor stepped in “Maedhros? Are you okay?” He asked.

“No,” Maedhros replied as he leaned back. “I feel horrible,” 

Maglor frowned and walked over bending down next to him. He put a hand to his shoulder and Maedhros moved a bit so he was laying on Maglor’s side. Only his brothers, Fingon, and Fingolfin knew of his ‘condition’.

“Nelyo?” Maglor asked as he saw a wary look in his eyes. “Did you eat anything?” 

Maedhros paled a bit at that but held up an empty waterskin and said, “Tried to. Holding  **this** down is impossible. Yet, I do rather drink it than the alternative.” 

“It makes you sick to drink that animal blood,” Maglor said. 

“I would rather drink it than blood from elves or men,” Maedhros replied softly bitterness filling his voice. Maglor sighed and looked at him and frowned as he saw Maedhros wince a bit and hold his stomach. He did look horrible, hair was a bit matted, his eyes were clouded with a heavy shadow, and he was shaking a bit. 

Maglor rolled up his sleeve and took a breath before moving his arm to be in front of Maedhros. His brother jumped back a bit and looked at Maglor a bit worried. “Kano! What are-” He began but Maglor cut him off and said, “Your starving and I do not care what you say about it. I am not letting you die just because of some monster gave you an impossible challenge.” 

Maedhros opened his mouth again but closed it. He knew that look Maglor got, it was impossible to argue with him when he got it. Maedhros took his arm in his right hand and looked at his brother. “Are you sure?” he asked softly. 

Maglor nodded and Maedhros moved forward sinking his fangs into Maglor’s wrist. Maglor winced as he first felt pain but then he felt a tingle spread through his body. He kept his emotions off his face as he let his brother drink what he had too. Maglor began to close his eyes and start to shift to the side. He began feeling tired and worn out. Maedhros drew away and whipped his mouth as he felt his brother shift. He stood up and something from by the sink. He walked over and knelt by Maglor and bandaged his wrist. “I am sorry,” Maedhros said. 

“S’ okay,” Maglor replied sleepily. “As long as you are doing well.” 

Maedhros nodded and said, “It..did help me. As disgusting as it was to me...it did help.” 

Maglor nodded and sat forward. “If ever need more...ask,” Maglor said. 

“Kano...I can’t.” He said. “It was hard enough for me to do this...I am a monster, Kano. What I have to do to survive. It’s sickening.” 

Maglor sat up and said, “I know. Nelyo. Yet, you need to live,” 

“I-” He began but was stopped as he saw Maglor yawn and lean his head against the wall. He sighed and stood up helping his brother up. Maglor shook his head as he woke up, “wha?” He started. 

Maedhros just laughed a bit and led Maglor and let him lay in his bed. “There. Rest up...I did take blood from you.” He said. 

Maglor nodded and curled up. He looked up sleepily and said, “You’ll find a way to manage...with this. You’ll get through it. You aren’t alone.” 

Maedhros just shook his head and said, “Just get some sleep Kano. It’s hard to argue with you in general, adding you being tried just makes it worse.” 

Maglor smirked and Maedhros shook his head. “You’re impossible.” 

“I know,” Maglor replied as he closed his eyes. Within a few moments, he was sound asleep. With that Maedhros grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his sleeping brother. He moved to his desk and put his head down and sighed.  _ What am I going to do?  _ He thought.  _ I just drank blood from my brother for Eru sake! I can’t hurt my brothers like that but that animal blood is horrific and everyone may kill me if I let myself starve. _

Maedhros groaned and put his hands over his head. “I am messed up..aren’t I?” he asked softly as he looked at his hand. 


End file.
